Flashback
by Mach1av3ll1an
Summary: What will happen if Takumi returns to the past, and has to relive the majority of his life due to a coma? (T-rated for possible swearing and I'm paranoid)(By the way, this is also my first fanfic, so any reviews or comments are appreciated)


Chapter I-Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't Initial D (sadly), I only own the plot lines and any OCs.

 _ **Unknown POV**_

My addiction to alcohol has always been an issue. Ever since my wife's death, I haven't been able to control my urge to drink, to purge and cure my depression, and it has only worsened since Natsuki left me for that teenager. Now, I am prone to constant drinking overnight, usually staying up to one to two in the morning. Today, I have surpassed this record by a considerable amount of time.

"Jesus Christ mate, are you sure you are alright? You've been visiting the bar every day, staying up to preposterous hours constantly drinking. I'm surprised you haven't been caught by the police yet for drinking and driving." The bartender exclaimed. Honestly, I have been pleasantly surprised I haven't damaged my Mercedes at all, and I have not been caught yet, though I wasn't sure how long my luck will last for. As I asked for a shot of vodka, I began to have several doubts about my actions, and I wasn't sure whether I would fall asleep in the bar or cause a severe accident while driving. At this stage, I decided to leave the bar and drive through Akina pass to return home.

However, just as I was about to leave, the Bartender yelled, "Watch out for the Ghost of Akina! If he collides with you, your depression would be the least of your worries!" Ghost of Akina? Even in my drunken state, I was confused. I ignored the Bartender's warning, and set off into the night, with no idea just how correct he was.

 _ **Takumi POV**_

"TAKUMI, WAAAAKEEEE UUUUUUPPP!" A voice shouted, and presumably belongs to my father.

"TAKUMI, DO YOU WANT ME TO USE YOUR BANK ACCOUNT FOR THE IMPREZA'S FUEL FOR THE NEXT FEW MONTHS?! JUST GET UP!" My father shouted. I yawned as I (slowly) got out of bed, and quickly washed my face.

As I walked downstairs to assist my father with the tofu, I couldn't help but remember my time with Project D. I remembered the pressure of maintaining the team's reputation no matter if the opponent was experienced or not. I also recalled my sibling-like relationship with the Takahashi brothers (I remembered on the first few expeditions of Project D, they discovered my high school exam took place only a few weeks later, so Ryosuke "helped" me study. In other words, bore me to death. How he could memorise facts so quickly and easily is not within my understanding). All in all, I missed Project D; it gave me something to look forward to, something to focus on. Now, I had two choices: I could either attend a University, or continue working at my father's tofu shop, and honestly, I have no doubt that I would choose Project D over both in a heartbeat.

As I exited the shop, I gave my Eight-Six a quick glance before turning around and entering the Impreza. Honestly, I would give anything, including my countless victories to have my Eight-Six running in its prime condition. I remembered my battle with Shinji Wings; he was, no doubt, the toughest opponent I have ever faced, and after I learned about the circumstances, I was surprised at how ironic the situation was: it had many similarities to my encounter with the Red Suns. Back then, I completely utilized my Eight-Six's lightweight body to corner faster than my opponents (yes, it was that simple, and my father is a monstrosity when regarding mechanics, so if my father was rich, and was able to buy any part he wanted…well Ayrton Senna would have prayed to him for good luck.). Now, with my new engine, I guess I could say Shinji was me, and I was Keisuke (no, I do not know enough about cars to even become a wannabe Ryosuke), except Shinji lost instead. I am actually glad he lacked experience, or else I would've been screwed. However, now that I think about it, I might actually trade this victory for my Eight-Six to run in its prime condition.

On the drive to mount Akina, I thought about my first few races with the Red Suns and the Night Kids. If I didn't encounter Keisuke that day on the downhill, I would have never achieved this level of fame, skill and experience. Basically everyone I came across knew I was "Akina's Eight-Six", and would start spouting some questions. Once, I basically had to tell the people at the gas station my life story just to satisfy them and get them off my back. I've also needed to deal with several imposters, which was annoying, frustrating and also absurdly irritating. Even though this has died down considerably, I still have to deal with it occasionally.

I was about to brake for the next corner, when my instincts told me there was a car coming from the opposite direction. This was nothing new, but as I rounded the outside of the corner, I couldn't help but feel that something was off. It was only several moments later I saw the problem: the traffic car was coming straight at me, and just before we collided, I wondered why the person was not staying in their own lane, and that it couldn't be racing, because the person in question was in an old Mercedes S-class.

 _Ten minutes later…_

 _ **Bunta POV**_

Honestly, I wasn't too worried about my son. Occasionally, after his deliveries, he would drive to Akina Lake and just watch the sun rise. How he never becomes bored astounds me. He would just lie down on the hood of his car (*ahem* MY IMPREZA!) and just watch the sun rise. I'll admit, it is quite peaceful, but seriously, I wouldn't be able to stand an hour of it. However, my concerns grew as I switched on the television, it showed a Birdseye view of one of the slightly banked high-speed corners near the midway point on the mountain pass…and my wrecked Subaru at the side of the road.

At this point, I unfroze, and quickly grabbed the keys to the spare pickup truck. If I use the gutters, then I should be able to catch up and follow the ambulance to the hospital, even though the pickup in question is older than the Eight-Six.

I was concerned with one thing and one thing only: the condition of my son. Not long after I took off from the tofu shop, the speedometer climbed above a hundred kilometres per hour. The street signposts began to blur as I shifted into fourth gear, the engine screaming as I passed 7000 rpms.

It has been years since I properly focused on driving as quickly as possibly (even though I haven't reached the mountain pass yet), and as soon as I reached the bottom of Akina pass, I finally _opened my eyes_ (figuratively) and checked the surroundings with my sixth sense, storming over the apex and gripping the gutters, keeping up the incessant pace, and showing why I was called "God-Sight".

I didn't bother with slowing down at all as I gripped the gutter of the first hairpin, the suspension groaning under the massive stress. I only concerned myself with two things- _Enter cornerExit corner_. I was focused on nothing else, just on my driving and the road ahead.

 _ **Ryosuke POV**_

Today, I had an early breakfast with Keisuke and the rest of the Red Suns members (excluding Takumi of course) at the bottom of Akina pass. Ever since we went pro, our team was immensely successful, always claiming the trophy at the end of our races. Surprisingly, barely anybody remembers Project D's downhill ace. It was like Takumi disappeared. Instead of giving him the credit he deserves, people began to believe that Keisuke raced on the downhill and the uphill for Project D.

Today, we had to hold and sponsor a series of touge races on Mount Akina. Keisuke didn't actually need any extra practice, because he spends most of his free time when we stay in Japan (yes, we race internationally) practicing on Akina, still dreaming of his rematch with Takumi and his Eight-Six (despite the fact that the engine is wrecked).

The trouble started when we saw an ambulance head up Akina (Keisuke joked about Takumi crashing, though none of us laughed at that). We were all curious about what happened, so we switched on the news. Apparently, there was a head on collision between a Subaru Impreza 22B and a 90's Mercedes S-Class _**(A/N In my story, Takumi doesn't mention anything about his father's Impreza to the team out of embarrassment and shame).**_ Apparently, the S-class driver was drunk, which caused him to veer into the opposite lane, resulting in a head on collision (and the police claimed that one of the two vehicles was moving at a speed of over 150 kilometres per hour, which is probably the Impreza). There were rumours of that Impreza barrelling down the mountain at speeds to rival any of the Project D guys. Because we didn't know if Takumi switched cars after he wrecked the Eight-Six, some of us were worrying about him. However, my concerns only grew when we saw a pickup truck barrel onto the mountain pass. There were two main things that stood out about that pickup: one, it emitted an old and experienced aura, and second, the Fujiwara Tofu Shop decal on the side.

I was shaken out of my thoughts as I listened the news, "…and the driver of the Impreza has been identified as _Takumi Fujiwara_. According to some of our reporters, he apparently is a legend among illegal touge racers…" We stared at the television in shock. Keisuke was the first the first to react when he practically screamed, "FUJIWARA! YOU IDIOT!" Keisuke quickly retrieved his car keys and just as he was about to leave, he said, "I'm going to visit Fujiwara, and when he comes out of the hospital, he is going to explain to me why he did not tell me about that Impreza of his!" Kenta, meanwhile, was staring at the screen with his mouth resembling one of a gaping fish. Within a minute of Keisuke leaving, I decided to follow Keisuke's lead and drive to the hospital. While I was concerned about the condition of his former colleague, I was also curious about his Impreza, because if he used it for the final battle against Shinji, then he could've avoided wrecking his Eight-Six.

 _ **Takumi POV**_

I felt a large amount of pain. All my limbs seem numb, and I wasn't able to move any of them. All I could hear was some distant voices. As the time passed, I slowly gained my senses. Suddenly, I felt sudden vibrations which would've caused me to bolt up into a sitting position if I could actually move my limbs. _Am I moving?_ Suddenly, the reality of the situation came crashing down on my shoulders. _The Impreza was wrecked_. Jesus Christ…my father must be pissed…I hope the Project D guys don't receive word of this, as Keisuke will completely roast me for not using the Impreza in my Project D races.

Suddenly, there was a strange yet familiar noise; like a scraping noise, and I quickly looked out the window…and saw the tofu shop's backup pickup truck, with the side wheels gripping the gutter, quickly catching up the ambulance.

I managed a weak smile, before my consciousness began to gradually fade.

 _ **Takumi POV**_

"…Wake up son, I have something to show you…" A voice whispered (and probably is my father).

"WAKE UP! I DID TELL YOU TO GET UP AT FOUR IN THE MORNING FOR A REASON! NOW GET UP!" The voice yelled. As soon as I opened my eyes, and yawned, I replied, "Coming dad…" Well to be truthful, I arrived downstairs after ten minutes since saying that. Yes I know, I have mastered the incredible art of procrastination (which is, at times, more useful than my incredible luck in racing).

It was at that moment I realized two things: Why am I so short, and was the collision with the Merc (Ryosuke called it a Mercedes? I don't know; I never pay attention during his lessons, which are excruciatingly boring. Even Keisuke ignores him) just a nightmare?

As I exited the tofu shop, I absentmindedly walked to where the Impreza was usually parked, but instead of seeing the Subaru, it was the Eight-Six instead. _Why is there a sense of déjà vu now…_ (I am somewhat glad Keisuke isn't here, as he would begin singing "Déjà vu" loudly, not really caring about the way people viewed him. To be honest, I would've quit Project D if I had to hear him sing it one more time…).

"Come on son, get in the passenger seat." My father said. Knowing my father, he would constantly smoke using one hand, and changing the song (110% chance of Eurobeat) until he found one which he desired. Which never happened.

Now, I wasn't sure if the collision with the Merc was a dream…and is this a flashback to when I was twelve? As my father turned on the engine, other strange facts struck me: If this is a flashback to when I started learning about how to operate cars, why am I able to control my movements and speech, why does my Eight-Six look like what it did with the Kanagawa modifications from Project D? Most of all, however, why does my Eight-Six sound like the Group A 4A-GE, not the stock 4A-GE that came with the Eight-Six (yes, the Takahashi brothers and my father did attempt to teach me about car parts, not that I understand or know how any of them work, or what their functions are).

 _Top of Akina Pass-Ten Minutes Later, after the deliveries_

"Son, take the wheel." My father said. Much to his surprise, I swapped seats with him with no objections. Just as I fastened my seatbelt, he said, "The right pedal is the accelerator…" Before my father could finish, I interrupted him and said, "Yeah, yeah I know."

Before my father could warn me about stalling, I simply placed the car in gear, and took off, shifting up when the tachometer reached eleven thousand rpms.

For some reason, my father didn't object at all, and somehow, I knew he trusted me…which was strange. Maybe I am giving off that "aura" Ryosuke mentioned. As I approached the entry point to the first corner(s, because it is a chicane), I decided to adopt Shinji's line to Akina, and drive as aggressively as I could. Honestly, knowing my arrogant father, he would only raise an eyebrow, and say, "meh."

Just as I was about to enter the corner, I quickly heel-to toed and entered the corner, following Shinji's line as I drifted around the corner with barely any counter-steering. I also put my "Fujiwara Zone" (or whatever the Project D guys call it) to use. The fluency and speed of my technique did not go unnoticed. As soon as I exited the corner, I had the feeling my father was studying me and my technique, and was probably very suspicious. Suddenly, there was a tug in my gut (which usually symbolizes the fact that there was a car coming from the opposite lane, which was the inside of the next corner. I braked earlier, and drifted through the next corner in the outside lane, easily clearing the opposing traffic. Out of the corner of my eye, I could tell my father was examining my driving style with narrowed eyes (not the bored, uninterested, arrogant reaction I was expecting).

 _Akina's Five Consecutive Hairpins_

It was at this point it occurred to me, how would my father respond if I used the gutter run (the exit-emphasis one)? As I passed the optimal braking points, my father narrowed his eyes (yet again). However, they only widened (I'm surprised he is capable of such a reaction) when I dropped the inside wheels into the gutter. I did the same for the next few hairpins, maintaining a speed of over 100 kph.

When we returned home, my father quickly turned on the television, deep in thought, while I prepared my school stuff (apparently it's Monday. Why couldn't the "flashback" start on Saturday? Now I have to deal with homework, exams and assignments yet again…Uggghhh god…).


End file.
